Le Roque blanc
by Strider'Arbalest
Summary: One-shot. De vrais oublis, de faux souvenirs... Des parties qu'il aura cru jouer, lesquelles n'étaient pas programmées ? Une vie où il aura eu peu, si peu à écrire.


**Cette fiction n'a aucun but lucratif. Tous les personnages et les lieux cités ont été créés par J.R.R. Tolkien, et appartiennent à son fils C. Tolkien. Les points de vue et opinions exprimés m'appartiennent, et ne représentent pas nécessairement ceux de Tolkien ou de ce site.**

**Maintenant que c'est dit, on peut passer à quelque chose de moins cérémonieux. L'idée de cette fic m'est venue en voiture, en revenant de vacances, alors que passait à la radio la chanson "Des vies" de J.J. Goldman. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais l'image de Denethor s'est imposée à mon esprit. Avant de sombrer de nouveau dans mes autres fics, j'ai donc décidé d'écrire celle-ci. Certaines phrase, une en particulier, dira peut-être quelque chose à certains d'entre vous. Je l'avoue, j'ai lu la livre dont elle provient il y a peu, et je l'ai mise ici, un peu comme un hommage à un ouvrage qui m'a fait voyager tout l'été. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**'-'**

_A Ludi._

**'-'**

Le Roque blanc

**'-'**

Je vis ma vie. Ce n'est pas la meilleure, ce n'est pas la pire. Ce n'est qu'une vie, avec ses avantages et ses inconvénients, ses joies et ses peines. Appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, j'observe les gens vaquer à leurs occupations journalières. Rien ne me différencie d'eux, qui marchent en contrebas sans se douter de rien. Bien que, je dois dire, ma vie vaut un peu plus que la leur. La mienne _contrôle_ la leur.

Ah, ils me font bien rire avec leurs peurs insensées. « Maman, j'ai peur du noir ! » disent les enfants. « Je ne sors pas la nuit, j'ai peur des voleurs ! » déclament leurs parents. Que ne voient-ils pas le véritable danger, l'ombre qui plane sur nos têtes ! Que n'entendent-ils pas les hurlements bestiaux venant de l'est ! Je suis le seul à me soucier de notre avenir à tous. Les autres pensent que le bonheur leur est dû. Ils en oublieraient presque que nous sommes en guerre. Et que nous sommes sur le point de perdre.

Pourtant, nous jouons nos vies. Je ne pourrais pas trouver de mot plus approprié que « jouer ». Car qu'est-ce que la vie, sinon une gigantesque partie d'échec, où les pions sont les paysans, et où les rois devraient être les… rois ? Sauf qu'il n'y a plus de rois ! Plus rien ! Il ne reste plus que moi… Il y a bien ce rôdeur du Nord, qui se proclame souverain légitime de mon royaume, mais je ne le laisserais jamais se réinstaller ici. C'est mon monde, et c'est moi qui le dirige. Je ne deviendrais pas un fou que l'on envoie en première ligne dans le seul but de détourner l'attention adverse. Je suis le maître de la partie. Et je suis seul.

La reine est morte. Se déplaçant de tous côtés, abattant les pièces ennemies en voletant de-ci de-là sur le damier, elle a fini par se faire elle-même prendre par une tour. Une tour noire, aussi sombre que la nuit, avançant en ligne droite directement vers sa cible. Et c'est moi, par manque d'attention durant le jeu, qui l'ai envoyée se faire massacrer. J'ai tué mon propre fils en l'expédiant entre les mains d'Orthanc. C'est comme si j'avais manié l'épée moi-même.

Oh, certes, la tour qui m'a pris ma pièce maîtresse a été abattue. Et par un cavalier, en plus. Une pièce utile, mais tellement difficile à maîtriser… Je suis certain que l'effondrement de la tour a été un coup dur pour mon adversaire, mais mon cavalier est déjà condamné. Où que je le place, il sera pris par des pions adverses habilement répartis de par le terrain. Quant au second cavalier, il a déjà été perdu. Et pendant ce temps, les noirs sont libres de mouvement, et menacent déjà mes tours…

Mes tours. Inutiles, et je pèse mes mots. Celle de gauche est immobilisé, contrainte de garder sa place pour protéger le roi, c'est-à-dire moi, de la reine noire. Celle de droite… Dans mes précédents jeux, elle aura tout tenté pour essayer de remplacer ma propre reine, mais ce n'est qu'une pâle ombre comparé à elle. J'ai eu beau la déplacer, jamais elle ne parvint à aider mes intérêts. Aussi dans cette partie l'ai-je également laissée inutilisée, au cas où.

Les fous, je les ai rassemblés devant le roi pour le couvrir d'une attaque frontale. A présent, seuls les pions arpentent le damier en portant la couleur blanche. Il m'en reste six, face à pratiquement toutes les pièces adverses, qui ne cessent d'avancer. Les noirs n'ont perdu qu'une tour et deux pions. Je n'ai de cesse de rechercher une échappatoire, je suis déjà échec et mat. Tout est perdu.

Et ces gens qui continuent de marcher tranquillement ! Rien ne pourrait m'exaspérer plus. Un croassement rauque me sort de ma rêverie. Je tourne la tête, et remarque un corbeau qui me fixe de ses petits yeux vicieux. Un corbeau noir. « Ailes noires, noires nouvelles », se plaisait à dire mon père. J'attrape prestement l'oiseau et lui arrache le message attaché à sa patte droite. Le volatile s'envole immédiatement après que je le lâche, criant son mécontentement face au traitement que je viens de lui infliger. Stupide bête. Elle vient sans doute m'annoncer ma défaite totale.

D'une main se voulant ferme, je défais le cachet de cire rouge fermant la lettre. Je tremble avant même de la lire. La vieillesse, ou la peur ? Je ne saurais le dire. Je parcoure les quelques mots griffonnés à la va-vite, puis me détourne pour lancer le papier dans les flammes crépitantes de ma cheminée de marbre. C'est ce à quoi je m'attendais. La reine noire s'avance, droit vers le roi. Cette fois, l'échec est proche. Je ferme les yeux et reconstitue le plateau derrière mes paupières.

_Trois cases vides séparant ma tour de mon roi._

Ce dernier est tout juste hors de portée de la reine, qui portera l'échec au prochain coup. Les fous sont encore une fois inutiles : si je les déplace pour contrer l'offensive, je m'expose à la tour restante de mon adversaire.

_Trois cases vides séparant ma tour de mon roi._

La reine noire sera impitoyable. Tout comme l'était mon fils… Mais celle de mon adversaire se nomme Roi-Sorcier, et elle amène avec elle des multitudes de pions, balayant les miens comme des fétus de paille. Le cavalier est toujours encerclé. Il ne peut venir à mon aide.

_Trois cases vides séparant ma tour de mon roi._

J'entends la voix sépulcrale de mon ennemi prononcer les trois mots fatidiques : Echec. Et. Mat. Non ! Il reste forcément quelque chose à faire. Mais je ne vois rien ! L'âge me rendrait-il aveugle à ce point ? Je refuse de le croire ! Si seulement le roi pouvait se déplacer plus loin qu'une case… Je pourrais alors reformer ma défense et…

_Trois cases vides séparant ma tour de mon roi._

Détourner l'attention. Bloquer son coup. Je sens son regard ardent posé sur moi. Des gouttes de sueur coulent lentement le long de mon cou et sur mon visage. Je les sens rouler sur mes cils surchauffés. Un rire commence à surgir de la reine noire. Elle est certaine que je ne trouverais pas, et elle a sans aucun doute raison. C'est déjà fini. Bon sang, il doit rester quelque chose ! Il DOIT rester quelque chose…

_Trois cases vides séparent ma tour de mon roi._

Mes tremblements s'accentuent. Une autre goutte dévale ma joue. J'essaie de me persuader que ce n'est que la sueur, mais au fond de moi je ne peux nier l'évidence. C'est une larme. Une larme pour ma reine. Une larme pour tous ces pions disparus. Une larme pour mes cavaliers, l'un mort, l'autre condamné. Une larme pour moi roi, déjà tombé. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre vieil homme, et je pleure seul à ma fenêtre.

_Trois cases vides séparent ma tour de mon roi._

Je revoie ma vie. Mes premières leçons d'échec avec mon père dans la trop grande et trop froide salle du trône. Je me voie avancer ma reine, sûr de moi. Je voie le regard rusé de mon adversaire, qui la prend de sa tour. Je voie son sourire s'élargir, bien qu'il me regarde de ses yeux sévères. « Echec. Ne va pas trop vite, fiston. Ne vise pas tout de suite le roi. Elimine d'abord ceux qui le protègent. ». Je me voie lui répondre « oui, père », avant d'avancer fièrement mon fou, et dire « échec et mat » d'une voix claire et forte qui retenti dans toute la salle, et qui attire les regards des courtisans présents. Je voie mon sourire s'effondrer quand mon père interverti sa tour avec son roi en disant simplement « petit roc », puis avancer son cavalier. « Echec et mat ». Je me voie tentant de retenir mes larmes, qui affluent devant une déception si grande.

_Trois cases vides séparent ma tour de mon roi._

« Ne pleure pas, mon fils. Tu as bien joué. Mais quand on joue à ce jeu-là, il faut vaincre ou périr, il n'y a pas de juste milieu. Retiens bien cette leçon. ». Je l'ai retenue. Dans ma tête, je me voie déplacer mon roi et ma tour, mettant ainsi ma pièce principale hors de portée, quitte à sacrifier ma tour. Je souris bêtement en rouvrant les yeux. Tout est clair, à présent.

Mes pions sont mes avant-postes, pratiquement tous tombés devant les hordes noires du Mordor. Ma reine était mon propre fils, Boromir, qui maintenant ne pourra plus jamais m'aider à remporter la partie. Mes fous sont Osgiliath et Cair Andros, qui me protègent encore et encore. Mon cavalier vaincu était ma garnison en Umbar. Mon cavalier encerclé est le Rohan. Ma première tour est Beregond, capitaine des gardes de ma cité. Celle avec qui j'ai échangé le roi est Faramir, mon stupide rejeton.

J'entends pratiquement le hurlement de rage de la reine noire, et celui de son maître, le roi sombre, Sauron-le-Grand. Du haut de ma grande tour blanche, je lâche un rire retentissant, destiné mon ennemi que je viens de flouer, puis je tourne mon visage vers le ciel et je hurle.

"- Quand on joue au jeu des trônes, il faut vaincre ou périr, il n'y a pas de juste milieu !" crie-je. "Retiens-bien cette leçon !"

Je suis le roi blanc. Je suis Denethor, fils d'Ecthelion, et je sais qu'à présent, je peux remporter cette partie.

**'-'**

**J'espère que cette fic vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, j'en suis heureux. J'estime que publier n'est pas inutile si mon travail convient à ne serais-ce qu'une personne. Et si vous le souhaitez, rien ne vous empêche de poster un commentaire, positif ou négatif, encourageant ou hargneux, afin de m'exposer votre point de vue sur ce one-shot.**

**Au plaisir d'avoir de nouveau affaire à vous,**

**Strider'Arbalest.**


End file.
